This invention relates generally to facilitating user interaction with a venue, and more specifically to managing parking in parking lots associated with the venue.
Venues such as stadiums, convention centers, or amphitheaters frequently host events that large numbers of users attend. These users compensate the venue in exchange for attending the venue during an event, providing revenue to the venue. Many venues also obtain additional revenue from vendors associated with the venue that provide goods or services to users attending the venue or from selling parking spaces in one or more parking lots associated with the venue to users who are attending the venue.
However, if a large number of users attend a venue, congestion may impair many users' experience at the venue. For example, delays in placing orders with vendors or delays in vendors fulfilling received orders may discourage users from purchasing goods or services from vendors associated with the venue, decreasing revenue to the vendor. Similarly, delays or congestion when parking at a parking lot associated with a venue may frustrate a user, causing the user to seek alternative transportation to the venue, which may reduce revenue generated by the venue, or prevent the user from subsequently attending the venue.